Toaru Universe
A Certain Magical Index (とある魔術の Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Kiyotaka Haimura. Academy City, Japan, is at the forefront of science. Besides being 30 years ahead of the world technologically, more than three-fourths of this peculiar city's population consists of students developing their psychic abilities as espers in various institutions. Among these students is Touma Kamijou, a high school boy with the lowest psychic rank of zero, but with a mysterious power no scientist can understand: "Imagine Breaker," which allows him to negate other supernatural abilities. This, however, doesn't affect Kamijou's life in the least as he plays his role as a regular teenager; that is, until he meets the strange Index Librorum Prohibitorum, a young girl who has memorized the entire forbidden grimoires, and now a dangerous organization is hunting Index down. With several magicians looking to harm the girl, Kamijou will defend his new companion at all costs as he discovers a strange new realm of the supernatural. A Certain Scientific Railgun (とある科学の Toaru Kagaku no Rērugan) is a Japanese science fantasy manga series written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Motoi Fuyukawa. The student-filled Academy City is at the forefront of scientific advancement and home to the esper development program. The seven "Level 5" espers are the most powerful in Academy City, and ranked third among them is middle schooler Mikoto Misaka, an electricity manipulator known as "The Railgun." When strange incidents begin occurring throughout the city, she finds each crime to be connected to the elusive "Level Upper," a legendary device that allegedly increases the esper level of its user. As the situation escalates, it becomes apparent that there is more to the Level Upper than meets the eye, and that Academy City may be a far more twisted place than the glamorous utopia it appears to be. Toaru Kagaku no Railgun focuses on Mikoto and her friends—and the dangerous situations they find themselves in—as they get caught up in the matter of the Level Upper. As Mikoto says, "There's never a dull moment in this city." A Certain Scientific Accelerator (とある科学の一方通行 Toaru Kagaku no Ippō Tsūkō) ''is a Japanese science fantasy manga series written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Yamaji Arata. The espers of Academy City are classified into six levels, where "Level 0" lacks power while "Level 5" possesses an overwhelming amount. Of the several million espers residing in Academy City, only seven of them have attained Level 5, and ranked highest among them is the one known as Accelerator. ''Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator focuses on the strongest Level 5 after he protects the cheerful Last Order at the price of much of his power. Recovering at the hospital, Accelerator has led a relatively quiet life until he ends up saving the life of Estelle Rosenthal, a mysterious girl carrying a photo of Last Order. Unfortunately, Accelerator now finds himself dragged into a new conflict in the form of a sinister organization called Disciplinary Action which plots to use Last Order for a dangerous mission. Now that they have set their plan into motion and are in pursuit of the young girl, it's up to the world's most powerful esper and his newfound companion to protect Last Order and defend Academy City in the process. Original Characters Hiromichi Atsumi * Ability: Vibrokinesis (振動操作 ''Shindō Sōsa (Biburokineshisu), ''lit. "Vibration Manipulation")